Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to its wide variety of programming. Entertainment in automobiles such as DVD players has also become increasingly popular. It would be desirable to provide a satellite television system for a vehicle so that the wide variety of programming may be enjoyed by the rear passengers.
Federal regulations have specific boundaries enclosing specific areas for which satellite systems are allowed to display rebroadcast local channels. A satellite system located within one boundary may only display video for all channels associated with that region. Current satellite systems do not include a means for determining a location.
The specific areas are maybe referred to as designated marketing areas defined by land within the United States. Other countries may have similar areas. Therefore, many bodies of water are outside of a marketing area. That is, large bodies of water such as large lakes, bays and bridges over them may fall outside the marketing area. Mobile receiving devices would thus be restricted from receiving local programming even though other services are available from that marketing area.
In certain circumstances, the route chosen by a mobile device may be controlled. For example, a fishing boat could choose a different location. Various programming may be available only from one designated marketing area and black out in another designated marketing area. Therefore a fishing boat could choose one area over another in order to maintain reception of certain programming.